Caperucita roja: Una historia muy seria
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Versión cómica de la clásica historia de Caperucita Roja, hecha para mi clase de teatro. ¡Disfruten! :D


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí._

Caperucita roja: Una historia muy seria

Personajes (por orden de aparición):  
-Caperucita roja  
-La mamá  
-El lobo  
-La abuela  
-Caperucita azul  
-El leñador 

**ESCENA I**

_(La escena se desarrolla en la sala de una mansión adentrada en el bosque. Entra la mamá sosteniendo una cesta en la mano. Caperucita, sentada en un sofá en el medio de la sala, la mira disimuladamente y sigue escribiendo en su notebook)_

MAMÁ: _(Apresurada) _Hija, llévale esto a tu abuela _(le tiende la canasta)._

CAPERUCITA ROJA: _(Levanta la vista de la pantalla y mira con incredulidad a su mamá) _Osea, ¿Me hablas a mí, we?

MAMÁ: _(Bufa)_ Si, señorita, te hablo a ti. Llévale esto a tu abuela. Ahora.

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Ash. ¿Caminando? Osea, ¡Hello! ¡De a perdis! Si acaso, préstame el Porshe _(deja la notebook en la mesita de la sala, se levanta y se cruza de brazos)._

MAMÁ: _(Con sarcasmo, se cruza de brazos también) _Estás loca, hija, si crees que te voy a prestar mi hermoso Porshe. Anda, vete caminando que no te queda tan lejos.

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¡Uff! Osea, u-bí-ca-te. La casa de la vieja esa queda como a mil ocho mil kilómetros de aquí.

MAMÁ: Ash, no seas payasa y vete ya, ¡Ándale!

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Argh, madre. ¡Estoy en el face! _(señalando la notebook)_ Mira, me acaba de agregar un chavo que está ¡súper bueno! Y…

MAMÁ: _(ya desesperada, cierra la notebook)_ Niña, ¡Te me vas ahorita mismo o te recojo todas y cada una de tus tarjetas de crédito! _(amenazante)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: _(horrorizada)_ ¡No te atreverías!

MAMÁ: _(saca de su bolsillo una cartera)_ ¿Quieres ver?

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Ash, ¡Cho-cas! _(agarra la cesta, saca de su bolsillo un iPod, se pone sus audífonos y sale)_

**ESCENA II**

_(Esta vez, se aprecia cómo Caperucita sale de la casa y se interna en el bosque. También puede verse un lobo escondido tras un árbol)_

LOBO: _(en susurros)_ ¡Oh, ahí viene alguien! Veamos…

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Ash, A ver. ¿Qué tenemos hoy en mi precioso iPod? _(pone algunas canciones, canta un trozo pero la cambia al poco tiempo. En esto estaba, cuando se apaga el aparato)_ ¡¿Qué? ¡Agh! _(golpea el piso con el pie)_ Se acabó la batería. Bueno, ya qué…

LOBO: Huy… Jeje. Repentinamente me dio hambre. Jeje.

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¡Ash! Todavía falta un enorme tramo para llegar. ¡Sólo vean! _(al público, señala tres pasos de distancia hacia el frente)_ Es demasiado. _(Bufa y, hastiada, logra dar los tres pasos que la separan de su destino. Toca la puerta)_ Osea, a ver, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Toc-toc!

ABUELA: _(le responde desde adentro de la casa)_ ¿Quién es?

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¡Abuela! Osea, hello, ¿cómo que quién es? ¿Cómo puedes confundir mi melódica voz con la de todos los demás nacos que viven por aquí? Osea, ¡Soy tu nieta! ¡Dah!

ABUELA: _(dudosa) _Hmm… _(abre la puerta lentamente)_ ¿Alicia? ¿Eres tú, hija? ¿Dónde está tu conejo blanco? Ese que traía el reloj y todo…

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Oh, my, god, osea, ¡no lo creo! ¿Me estás confundiendo con Alicia en el país de las maravillas? Osea, ¡Que out! _(Rueda los ojos)_

ABUELA: Cariño, háblale con más respeto a esta pobre anciana y entra a la casa. _(Le hace un gesto con la mano, invitándola a pasar)_

LOBO: _(Aprovechando la distracción, entra por la puerta trasera y se esconde en un armario)_ Jeje. No me encontrarán.

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Ash, ¡Ok! _(entra y se fija en todos los muebles y el techo)_ Huy, abuelita, ¡Qué desastre de casa! Digo, ush, que… antigua.

ABUELA: _(ofendida)_ Calla, niña, deja de criticar mi casa. ¿Qué me has traído hoy?

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¿Además de mi súper importante y divina presencia? Bueno, tu hija, my mother, te mandó esta cesta… _(Le tiende la canasta)_ Supongo que hay galletas o cosas así.

ABUELA: Hmm… _(Mete la mano en la cesta y la saca llena de queso)_ ¡Queso! Gracias, es mi favorito. _(Se lleva un trozo a la boca)_

LOBO: _(Huele el queso y le gruñe el estómago)_ Demonios, aún tengo hambre.

ABUELA: ¿Qué dijiste, Alicia? ¿Tienes hambre? _(cariñosa)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: _(confundida)_ Eh, yo no dije…

ABUELA: Tienes hambre. Te daré algo de comer_. (Desaparece por la puerta de la cocina)._

CAPERUCITA ROJA: _(suspira) _¡Gracias…! Hmm… _(Gritando)_ ¿Abuela? ¿Puedo poner algo de música?

ABUELA: _(aún desde la cocina)_ Claro, niña, enciende la radio.

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¿¡R… Radio? Uff… Bueno, ya qué… _(Enciende la radio, que está sobre una pequeña mesita en una esquina de la estancia. Se escucha la voz de una locutora introduciendo a la música. Comienza a sonar la canción 'Loba' de Shakira)_ ¡Oh! Bien…

LOBO_: (se mueve un poco al ritmo de la música)_ ¡Oh! Buen ritmo…

CAPERUCITA ROJA: _(comienza a cantar y a bailar)_ Jeje.

LOBO: _(salta fuera del armario y sigue la canción)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¡Oh my god! ¡Ah! _(grito de terror)_ ¡Abuela! ¡Un lobo!

ABUELA: _(aúlla y sigue la canción)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¿¡Pero qué demonios pasa aquí! _(Tocan la puerta y Caperucita corre a abrir)_ Oh… por… Dios…

CAPERUCITA AZUL: _(entra barriéndose con una escoba en la mano, la cual utiliza a modo de guitarra)  
_¡Wichi a wichi wa! _(comienza a cantar, aunque en realidad sólo balbucea cosas sin sentido)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¡Hey!_ (molesta)_

ABUELA: ¿Otra? _(sorprendida)_

CAPERUCITA AZUL: ¡Soy la caperucita azul! ¡Buenas noches, casa de la abuela!

LOBO: _(se queda petrificado, mirando la escena)_

ABUELA: Buenas noches hijita, que descanses _(le sonríe)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¡Oye! _(se le acerca)_ ¡Búscate tu propia historia! _(la ataca y caen al suelo)_

CAPERUCITA AZUL: ¡Ahh! ¡Caníbal! ¡Ahh! _(pelean)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA_: (jalándola del pelo)_ ¡Caníbal tu abuela!

ABUELA: ¡Presente! _(agita la mano en el aire)_

CAPERUCITA AZUL: ¡Demonios! _(logra escapar de las manos de Caperucita roja. Corre hasta la puerta y grita)_ ¡Me largo! ¡Rock and roll, nena! _(desaparece de escena)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Ush… _(se levanta del piso y se acomoda el cabello) _Vaya. Lo que tiene que hacer uno por defender su honor, ¿No? (_voltea a ver al lobo)_

LOBO: Tienes toda la razón, amiga (_bufa y se recarga contra Caperucita)_. ¿Sabes? A mí siempre me tachan de malo. No sé porqué lo hacen. Yo soy bello, lindo y bueno. Respetuoso y responsable. Noble y considerado… _(Con tono engreído)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Eh, eh, eh, para tu tren. _(Lo empuja ligeramente) _Ahora, ¿En qué estábamos antes de que apareciera esa intrusa? Ah, ya. Bueno, yo…

LEÑADOR: _(entra corriendo) _¿Están todos bien aquí?

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Ash, ¡Obvio! ¿Pues qué no ves? Además, ¿tú quién eres?

LEÑADOR: (_posa como si estuviera ante una cámara y sonríe)_ Soy el leñador más guapo del universo.

CAPERUCITA ROJA: _(en susurros) _Si, we, pero de tu universo alterno…

ABUELA: _(se le iluminan los ojos) _Hija, no seas grosera con el muchacho. _(Se le acerca al leñador)_

LEÑADOR: _(incómodo) _Esto… sí. Claro. _(Se aleja un poco de la abuela, quien se le acerca cada vez más) _Bueno, ¿alguien necesita mi ayuda o no?

ABUELA: ¡Yo! _(agita la mano en el aire) ¡_Yo, yo, yo! ¡Escógeme a mí, a mí!

LEÑADOR: Esto… yo… bueno. ¿Alguien más aparte de la… eh… dama?

ABUELA: _(ríe risueñamente)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: No. ¡Piérdete!

LEÑADOR: Eh…

ABUELA: _(a Caperucita) _Niña, no me hace caso. ¡Ayúdame! Preséntanos.

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Ash, ¡abuela!

ABUELA: ¿Por favor? _(la mira con súplica)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Uff. De acuerdo. Ven. _(La jala y se acercan al lugar en donde está el leñador, quien las mira extrañado). _¿Abuela?

ABUELA: ¿Sí? _(pestañea)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Te presento al señor leñador. (Señala al leñador)

ABUELA: Mucho gusto, ¡guapo! _(pestañea de nuevo)_

LEÑADOR: Eh…

CAPERUCITA ROJA: _(al leñador)_ ¿Señor leñador?

LEÑADOR: Er… ¿Sí?

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Le presento la salida. _(Lo empuja hacia la puerta)_

LEÑADOR: ¡Pero…! _(intenta resistirse)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Nada. ¡Adiós! _(logra sacarlo de la casa)_ ¡Uy! Al fin se fue.

ABUELA: Aaah _(sonido de decepción, se da la vuelta y camina hacia la cocina de nuevo)_

LOBO: Bueno, bueno. ¿Alguien puede darme de comer?

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Sí, tú. _(le da un billete de $20) _Ándate a un auto-servicio a comprarte algo.

LOBO: ¡Pero…!

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¡Fuera!

LOBO: Ahh _(hace un sonido de decepción y sale por la entrada principal)_

ABUELA: Hija, deberías ser más cortés…

CAPERUCITA ROJA: ¿Abuela?

ABUELA: ¿Sí?

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Mira, ¡Queso! _(señala hacia la cocina)_

ABUELA: ¿Queso? ¿¡Dónde! _(corre a la cocina)_

CAPERUCITA ROJA: Muy lejos. Yo me largo.

_(Caperucita sale por la puerta y vuelve a adentrarse en el bosque)_

**ESCENA III**

CAPERUCITA: _(caminando rápidamente)_ Uff, al fin salí de ahí.  
_(Sigue caminando por el bosque, pero después de un tramo comienza a retorcer nerviosamente las manos y pone cara de preocupación)_

CAPERUCITA: Mi cabeza explotará… Ush, ¿Por qué me siento así?

_(Escucha una voz misteriosa que parece provenir detrás de un árbol)_

VOZ: _(con tono fantasmal extremadamente fingido)_ Por que trataste mal a tus semejaaantes…

CAPERUCITA: _(se detiene de repente) _Oh Por Dios… ¿Quién anda ahí?

VOZ: _(duda) _Soy… Eh… Yo soy… Soooy tu concieeencia…

CAPERUCITA: _(Se cruza los brazos y alza las cejas)_ No te creo. Eso es de otro cuento.

VOZ: _(recuperando el tono normal)_ ¿No podrías dejarme ganar, aunque sea esta vez?

CAPERUCITA_: (dudando)_ Un momento… Esa voz yo la conozco.

VOZ: No. Tú jamás me has visto… digo, oído en tu vida. Buuu…

CAPERUCITA: _(se queda pensando un momento) _Mmm… ¡Ya sé! Eres ese tipo, el leñador barato, el que pretendía a mi abuela.

VOZ: _(nervioso)_ Yo no… Es decir, él no… ¡Nadie pretendía ninguna abuela!

CAPERUCITA: _(grita, fingiendo)_ ¡Ah! ¡Miren quién viene allí, por detrás de los árboles! ¡Hola, abuela! ¿Cómo te va?

_(La voz, que efectivamente era el leñador, sale de detrás de los arbustos de un salto, asustado)_

LEÑADOR: (nervioso) ¡AH! ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? _(Levanta su hacha por encima de su cabeza y pone una pose de artes marciales)_

CAPERUCITA: ¿No que no? (_con expresión de superioridad)_

LEÑADOR_: (Baja el hacha y resopla)_ ¿Por qué?

CAPERUCITA: _(sorprendida)_ ¿Por qué, qué?

LEÑADOR: ¿Por qué nunca me dejas ganar? _(dramático)_ Debería ser capaz de ganar alguna vez, tengo que mantener lo más importante en mi vida…

CAPERUCITA: _(curiosa) _¿Tienes familia?

LEÑADOR: _(confundido)_ ¿Familia? ¡No! _(suelta el hacha y se acaricia el cabello y después la cara)_ ¿Tú crees que esto es gratis? Voy cada semana a la peluquería a que me hagan el permanente, y además uso tres botellas de shampoo y dos de acondicionador a la semana, y no puedo permitirme descuidar mi pelo con el barato. No, es del caro. Además mis cremas tampoco son gratis.

CAPERUCITA: … ¿Hablas de tu cara y tu cabello?

LEÑADOR: Son hermosos y se merecen lo mejor. Por algo soy el leñador más guapo del universo...

_Parecía que iba a iniciar un discurso, pero caperucita lo detiene._

CAPERUCITA: _(exasperada)_ ¡Por favor! ¡Sé realista! ¿Acaso te has visto en un espejo?

LEÑADOR: Mmm… Bueno, hace unos veinte minutos yo…

CAPERUCITA: _(comienza a andar alrededor de él, analizándolo de arriba abajo)_ No te ves claramente. En verdad, ¡mírate! _(se coloca a un lado de él)_ Eres feo, y ya estás abuelo.

LEÑADOR: _(Ofendido, con las manos en la cadera)_ ¿Dis-cul-pa? ¿Qué has dicho?

CAPERUCITA: _(Imita su pose) _Lo-que-oís-te.

LEÑADOR: _(hablando rápido) _Mira, mocosa, hay miles de millones de mujeres en este y todos los mundos que darían sus almas por tenerme, así que mejor te vas calmando por qué…

CAPERUCITA: _(enojada) _ A mí no me llamas así, campesino de cuarta, y, ¡Por favor! ¿Miles de millones? Permíteme reír. _(falsa risa) _Ja, ja, ja.¡Ya quisieras!

LEÑADOR: _(ofendido) _¿No me crees?

CAPERUCITA: Obviamente no.

LEÑADOR: Bueno pues te lo voy a demostrar. _(Cierra los ojos y comienza a moverse extrañamente)_

CAPERUCITA: Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo?

LEÑADOR: _(habla y gira al mismo tiempo) _Ya verás… _(se detiene). _¡JA!

CAPERUCITA: _(Mira a todos lados y por último al leñador) _¿Y qué se supone que hiciste?

LEÑADOR: Ya lo verás _(Se cruza de brazos). _En unos minutos, este lugar comenzará a llenarse de mujeres que están ansiosas por tenerme…

_Silencio total, sólo se escucha el sonido de un grillo._

CAPERUCITA: _(Sarcástica) _Uh, claro, ya comienzo a asfixiarme entre tanta gente.

LEÑADOR: _(Hace el gesto de callarla con un dedo) _¡Calla! En unos momentos, aparecerán…

CAPERUCITA: _(Suspira) _Sí, mira, me encantaría quedarme a ver cómo te ahogas con tu propia soledad, pero… _(Para de hablar pues escuchan un ruido proveniente del mismo arbusto del que había salido el leñador) _¿Qué fue eso?

LEÑADOR: ¿Lo ves? _(Emocionado) _¡Ya comienzan a llegar!

ABUELA: _(Saliendo del arbusto, mira al leñador y sonríe) _Escuché que me llamabas, no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí… _(se acerca e intenta abrazarlo, antes de percatarse de que Caperucita estaba ahí) _Oh, cariño, ¡estás aquí! Sabes, te recomiendo que te vayas a casa con tu madre, lo que puede suceder no es apto para menores…

CAPERUCITA: _(Se tapa los ojos, perturbada) _¡Iugh!

LEÑADOR: _(Intenta zafarse) _Eh, no, no, nada pasará, yo…

CAPERUCITA: _(Se destapa la cara y los enfrenta con intención de humillar al leñador) _Hmm… ¿Sabes? Nunca debí dudar de ti. Seguro, aquí está la primera de las mujeres que te "desean" _(dibuja las comillas en él aire). _

LEÑADOR: _(Aún intentando zafarse de la abuela, que no lo deja ir) _Exacto, ¡exacto! Estoy seguro de que las demás llegarán en cualquier momento, solo es cuestión de esperar…

_(Vuelven a escucharse ruidos provenientes del arbusto, todos en la escena lo miran fijamente)_

LEÑADOR: _(Al fin soltándose) _Les dije, ¡les dije! Ahora vamos a ver, ¿qué premio me saqué? _(se acerca al arbusto sonriendo)._

LOBO: _(Sale detrás del arbusto) _¡Hola!

LEÑADOR: _(Expresión de horror) _¡Ahh!

CAPERUCITA: _(mirando la escena, divertida) _Sí, claro, eh… Te dejo sólo con tus… eh… conquistas _(sonríe malévolamente y se aleja)_

_(Los tres personajes la miran: el leñador con enojo, la abuela con gratitud y el lobo con confusión. Caperucita sigue caminando y el trío desaparece de escena)_

CAPERUCITA: Ah… Mi vida es taaan extraña… En fin, yo…

CAPERUCITA AZUL: _(aparece) _¡Eh,tú!

CAPERUCITA: _(enojada) _¿Tú otra vez?

CAPERUCITA AZUL: No, espera, vengo en son de paz. Bueno… casi.

CAPERUCITA: _(confundida) _¿Cómo que casi?

CAPERUCITA AZUL: _(saca un papel de su bolsillo) _Toma.

CAPERUCITA: _(confundida, lee el papel) _Esto… ¿Es una demanda?

CAPERUCITA AZUL: Exacto.

CAPERUCITA: Pero… ¿Por qué? _(tira el papel) _¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!

CAPERUCITA AZUL: Te estoy demandando por plagio.

CAPERUCITA: _(sorprendida) _¿Plagio? Pero…

CAPERUCITA AZUL: ¿Es que no lo entiendes? _(alterada, la ve de arriba abajo y señala la caperuza) _¡YO comencé a vestirme así primero! No era popular antes. Pero, claro, te conocieron a ti, publicaron libros y películas al respecto. ¿Y yo qué? ¡No es justo!

CAPERUCITA: Me estás demandando… ¿Por hacer popular un estilo que tú no pudiste hacer?

CAPERUCITA AZUL: _(pensativa) _Vaya. Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera.

CAPERUCITA: Pues ya ves. Yo no te robé nada, ni siquiera te conocía.

CAPERUCITA AZUL: Buen punto. _(Sonríe) _Está bien. Ahora, lo siento. ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amiga y que vivamos siempre prácticamente como hermanas y que toda nuestra vida sea de color azul? _(emocionada)._

CAPERUCITA: _(abrumada) _¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso no olvidaste tomarte algún medicamento… o tomaste demasiados?

CAPERUCITA AZUL: No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

CAPERUCITA: Por nada… ¿Y qué la expresión no es "vida color de rosa"?

CAPERUCITA AZUL: _(la mira confundida) _¿Tengo cara de ser una caperucita rosa?

CAPERUCITA: _(la analiza) _No. Tienes razón.

CAPERUCITA AZUL: _(impaciente) _¿Entonces aceptas o no?

CAPERUCITA: Ush, ¡Qué genio! Está bien, está bien. Seamos mejores amigas y lo que sea.

CAPERUCITA AZUL: _(emocionada de nuevo) _¡Sí! _(abraza a Caperucita)._

CAPERUCITA: Sí, bueno, está bien _(se encoge de hombros y juntas comienzan a caminar hacia la salida del escenario, lentamente)_

CAPERUCITA AZUL: _(dando saltitos de emoción) _¿Y podemos compartirnos todos nuestros secretos?

CAPERUCITA: _(tono aburrido) _Supongo.

CAPERUCITA AZUL: ¿Y podemos hablar de chicos?

CAPERUCITA: Claro.

_(Salen del escenario, sólo se escucha)_

CAPERUCITA AZUL: ¿Y vamos a ir a fiestas juntas?

CAPERUCITA: _(comienza a enfadarse) _Sí…

CAPERUCITA AZUL: ¿Y podemos…?

CAPERUCITA: _(completamente molesta) _ ¡YAAA!

Daniela López Miranda &

Paola Porras Estrada

Hola, mis amores! Vale, sé que no es actualización de cap o historia de Twilight, pero quería compartir aquí el guión teatral que hice para mi clase de Artes. A mí y a mi grupo nos encantó, pero, sea de cada quién la opinión. La presentaremos el Jueves que viene =D

En fin… Quiero agradecer a mi BF4e que me ayudó con el final y varias ideas creativas ^^ Pao! iLySmM! =D

Oh, en fin. Si alguien quiere tomarla, espero me dé el respectivo crédito. Y si quieres plagiarla, ¡Fuck you, bitch! ¿Por qué? Por que ya está registrada a nombre de Daniela López Miranda, alias xMyBlackParade, y Paola Porras Estrada ante la oficina de derechos de autor.

Espero les guste :D

Love ya all, xoxo!

-Dani 3


End file.
